1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging apparatuses, such as cameras, and to analyzing apparatuses that include cameras or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses that capture images with different optical characteristics (e.g., wavelength, polarization, exposure) by a single imaging system through a single instance of imaging are proposed. The specification of Japanese Patent No. 5001471 discloses an embodiment of such an imaging apparatus. In this apparatus, divided regions are provided in the vicinity of a stop of a lens optical system, and elements with mutually different optical characteristics are disposed in the respective regions. A microlens array is disposed between the lens optical system and an image sensor, and light rays that have passed through the different elements in the vicinity of the stop are incident on different pixels on the image sensor.